User talk:Holhol1235
To Life! To Life! L'chiam! And what show might you be referring to? }} I used to love that show! Well, aside from the weird magic stuff...but other than that, it's a very good show. I've seen most of the episodes, save a few in the beginning. I love the end movie! Have you watched very much of it? Who's your favorite character(s)? }} I would have to say my favorite character is, though completely obsessed over otherwise by fangirls, Zuko. I just found his backstory to be so cool/sad! The only thing that annoys me is how he acts all sterotypical/kind of emo dude. At least he changes late on. I also like Azula (don't ask about that one), Iroh (he's funny), and Momo (cute little lemur thing). Weird combonation, isn't it? Toph isn't that bad, but she's too...tomboyish, I suppose. Also, for some reason, I completely dislike Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Lolz. }} My top five: 1. Zuko 2. Iroh 3. Azula 4. Momo 5. Toph Since we're on the subject, what's your favorite element/bender type? }} Earth is pretty cool, too, and water's kind of cool as well...except that I hate every waterbender shown. }} Well, Superchick songs are quite catchy. }} These aren't in order, but: Suddenly (my favorite as of now), Stand in the Rain, We Live, High School, Beauty from Pain, Breathe, Hold, Alive, Barlow Girls, Princes and Frogs, One More, Still Here, Crawl, Hero, Hey Hey, Pure, One Girl Revolution, Anthem, and Rock What You Got. }} And, actually, I've never listened to Wishes before...but I looked up the lyrics, and they're rather...sad...and I don't relate to them at all...}} Well, when I want a peppy song, that is... }} }} Smile brightly! But politely! }} }} How nice to hear. I guess I'll watch that myself sometime... Also, click the strawberry on this word bubble. Or the one above this one. Or the one above the one above this one. Whichever works for you.}} Lots of random repeating-ness. Whee.}} }} I myself have been rewatching old episodes today...so far, I'm on episode 11. I BE OBSESSED! }} Never tried it personally, though I'm paranoid that I will accidentally swallow it and get my throat clogged and stuff. And I'm already rather addicted to candy as it is. I would like to avoid getting obsessed with another type of sweet. Hm. Why's that? }} At what? I liek lollipops. I stopped watching regular TV about...4 years ago. Don't really watch much TV online either (unless you count watching random stuff on YouTube), unless I found some interesting TV show that somebody or something convinced me to watch. Now that I'm obsessed with Death Note, I can't get enough of it even though I finished the whole thing 3 weeks ago! }} I didn't get what was going on. }} I replied.}} Like it better without lyrics, though. Matsuda said I replied.}} Teddy Roosevelt said I replied.}} Dashboard Confessional said I replied.}} Denny's said I replied.}} Homer Simpson said I replied.}} Eraldo Coil said I replied.}} A little birdie told me I replied.}} Except I wouldn't say I'm too happy...but I was happier than I am now, that's for certain. Brad Pitt said I replied.}} Hideki Ryuuga said I replied.}} But my mother refuses to buy me anything other than video games (e.g., books, TV shows, and movies, mostly 'cause we can get any we want for free at the library). I want to own the Hunger Games... Herr Forehead said I replied.}} SSSSSSUBBBBMMMMIIIIITTT or look at a preview of the article after you submit your edit. In Too Deep Who was your starter in Black? }} A bunch of Patrat. }} "Leaves are blowing down the streets. Wind, is crawling up our knees. Somebody get the keys." }} ALSO, BELIEVE IN YOURSELF. YES YOU CAN CATCH'EM ALL. This is random, but since we're on the topic of Pokemon, when will Hikari get on and do a Mitch POV. I wanna get the battle over with, because there's gonna be a lot.}} }} }}